Aunty Jack Show
The Aunty Jack Show is a Horde Guild founded and lead by Aunty Jack. Overview The Aunty Jack Show is a small and mobile organisation dedicated to fighting the enimes of the Horde, whomever they may be. Working as a skilled and dedicated team, its members aim to venture into dangerous territories to fight to protect the Horde's future and secure the new lands that it now calls its home. No one single enemy is a focus; rather the Aunty Jack Show will willingly engage any who would threaten the Horde; be they the Burning Leigon, the Scourge, Quilboars, hostile Trolls, Centaurs or even the Alliance if needs be. (Hogruk and Upchaak are particualrily enthisastic about this last point). All leadership and decision making in the organisation is centered around Aunty Jack. She makes decisions and issues orders, and expects her men to follow those orders to the letter. No dissent or arguments will be entered into; Aunty Jack leads through a combination of respect and intimidation. The other members of the guild respect her position and her authority, and are too afraid of her to speak up aginst her. Fortuntely, Aunty Jack is a capable leader, allways making sure that the arbitrary decision she has made is the best arbitrary decision for the situation. In battle, the team acts as a well-cordinated force. Each member knows thair place in the force, and their role in a fight. Their tactics are reasonably flexible, and able to adapt to the situation as needed. Aunty Jack is willing to accomidate members of other organisations as needs be, provided that they follow her orders. Aunty Jack is allways looking for new members, however she does have high standards and expectations out of potential members. Those who wish to join the Aunty Jack show must demonstrate their competence in battle, any other skills they posess and their ability and willingess to unquestionably follow Aunty Jack's orders. There are three restrictions on membership in the Aunty Jack Show; ones that are strictly enforced: *No Warlocks *No Blood Elves *No Blood Elf Warlocks In the aftermath of the Battle of the Wrath Gate, Aunty Jack has slightly relaxed recruitment; as a result, several previously failed applicants have been promoted to provisional members. To date, only a single Death Knight, Brutox, has been accepted into the ranks of the guild. Even then, his acceptance was due to extenuating cirumstances; he had previously applied to the guild and had been accepted by Aunty Jack before his apparent death. He was only accepted into the guild after he had proven his alleigance to the Horde and accepted that, should he do anything that was contrary to Aunty Jack's standards, she would rip his bloody arms off. Resources The Aunty Jack Show maintains a guildhouse in the Valley of Honor in Ogrimmar which serves as their main base of operations. However, as the guild is constantly on the move, the guildhouse itself is rarely occupied by more then a few members at a time. Usually, Aunty Jack uses it as a storehouse for her engineering supplies. However, should events require a meeting of the entire guild, it will be done in the guildhouse. The guild's finances are mainly supported by Aunty Jack who constantly presses out Deadly Blunderbusses and sells them on the Horde Auction House for extortion prices. It is belived that Aunty Jack has some sort of scam going with Pixel, a goblin who sells supplies to the Warsong loggers. Nobody has ever bought her up on this. Aunty Jack has recently formed an arena team called Me Lovelies from members of the Aunty Jack Show. A second team, known as the Pillage People was also formed but is now defunct due to one of its members defecting. Membership Leader *Aunty Jack Officers *Krom Stormhoof *Thurg Headcrusher *Victor Lifebane Members *Hogruk Rendermaim *Upchaak Bloodscalp *Vel'nar *Dawnee Moontotem *Bal'mah *Sae'jaii *Karg Earthrage *Will DeBeest *Malebranche *Brutox *Jil'Fon *Mortaz Headstone *Thorbear Ironhoof *Rothrik Guildenkrantz *Marruka *Fitz Stabbenflabber *Skazz Coldsploogie *Goji La'Geegles *Maxx Zapmaster *Brad Punchbeef Provisional Members *Troll Balance Druid (TBA) *Orc mage (TBA) Former Members *Kristoff Leigh (Defected to Varimathas' faction; apparently was a spy all along) *Arak Highmountain (Killed during the Cataclysm) There was, apparently, at least one other former member of the Guild. According to Hogruk and Upchaak, the guild once had a another Shaman amongst its ranks. That Shaman, however, dissagreed with Aunty Jack and, as a concequence, had his arm ripped off by her. However, the identity of this Shaman, as well as a number of small details such as their race, has never been established. Addtionally, there have been numerous individuals who have tried to join the Aunty Jack Show, but been rejected for various reasons. * Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds category:Articles by Darthfish